hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties Episode 7
Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties Episode 7 aired on May 27th 2013. Synopsis Adapted From Volume 28 * Chapter 298 : Idol Master * Chapter 299 : Don't Stop! Dreamer on the road! Volume 33 * Chapter 357 : Cycling Yahoo! * Chapter 358 : To Be Blunt, I Am an S at The Core. Also, Never Do What I Do!! Differences in the Manga Trivia *The commercial that Atsumari assigned Ruka to star in is for an energy drink called Bocari Sweet which is based on the Japanese sports drink Pocari Sweat. *At the Violet Mansion, Nagi, Maria and Hayate are watching Ruka's concert from episode 12 of CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU on their TV. *The posters promoting Ruka's concert feature the image from the cover of her character CD Hayate no Gotoku! no Super Idol Ruka Suirenji 1st Full Album! *The Tanuki from inside the Kurotsubaki from CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU makes a cameo appearance by appearing underneath Ruka's clothing rack in her dressing room. *The alter ego of Eight is called Idolbuster 961SP ''which is a parody of ''THE iDOLM@STER and 961Pro, the rival agency to 765Pro. *The following songs Ruka sung at her concert were: **Bokura, kake yuku sora e **Precious Nativity **Yoki Shoujo no tame no Pavane New Character * Atsumari Gallery -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.03 -2013.05.29 10.12.41-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.08 -2013.05.29 10.14.43-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.08 -2013.05.29 10.14.58-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.12 -2013.05.29 10.12.59-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.15 -2013.05.29 10.13.19-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.23 -2013.05.29 10.13.31-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.27 -2013.05.29 10.13.53-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.37 -2013.05.29 10.14.12-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.39 -2013.05.29 10.15.23-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.47 -2013.05.29 10.15.33-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.20 -2013.05.29 10.15.57-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.25 -2013.05.29 10.16.05-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.30 -2013.05.29 10.16.12-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.37 -2013.05.29 10.16.34-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.40 -2013.05.29 10.16.55-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.44 -2013.05.29 10.17.06-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.48 -2013.05.29 10.17.15-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.50 -2013.05.29 10.17.18-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.52 -2013.05.29 10.17.22-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.54 -2013.05.29 10.17.25-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.58 -2013.05.29 10.17.30-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.02 -2013.05.29 10.17.35-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.07 -2013.05.29 10.17.42-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.08 -2013.05.29 10.17.53-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.10 -2013.05.29 10.17.56-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.13 -2013.05.29 10.18.00-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.20 -2013.05.29 10.18.11-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.22 -2013.05.29 10.18.24-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.30 -2013.05.29 10.18.36-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.32 -2013.05.29 10.18.47-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.36 -2013.05.29 10.18.52-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.43 -2013.05.29 10.19.10-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.48 -2013.05.29 10.19.28-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.49 -2013.05.29 10.19.34-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.54 -2013.05.29 10.19.40-.jpg -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 03.55 -2013.05.29 10.19.50-.jpg Navigation